Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless charging apparatus.
Discussion of Related Art
Ferrous soft magnetic alloys used in magnetic cores include iron-silicon (Fe—Si) alloys, amorphous alloys, nanocrystalline alloys, and so on. Here, the Fe—Si alloys have low resistivity and are rarely applied to shield members of wireless power transceiving systems using a high-frequency band, and the amorphous alloys and the nanocrystalline alloys can be applied to the shield members of the wireless power transceiving systems, but make it difficult to reduce thicknesses of the shield members and to increase a power transmission capacity due to a tow saturation magnetic flux density. Further, the ferrous soft magnetic alloys have a low glass forming ability, and thus crystalline phases such as Fe2B, Fe23B6, etc. are generated according to a solidification rate to increase a coercive force. The ferrous soft magnetic alloys have a high content of a metalloid, and thus are rarely processed into a flake form.